


HELPTHEM

by KremGoblin95



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Acrostic, Allusions to Canon Violence, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Free Verse, Gen, I think about Mari's relationship with the dead kids a lot sometimes okay, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KremGoblin95/pseuds/KremGoblin95
Summary: Night falls. Big Sister advises caution, but she has a back-up plan should worst come to worst.
Relationships: Marionette | The Puppet & The Missing Children
Kudos: 10





	HELPTHEM

**S** hadows fall all around as the lost children begin patrol. Big Sister urges them to stay  
 **A** lert; no more must join them if they can help it, and the bad man might target anyone,  
 **V** ile, venomous snake they know him to be. For where the bad man had once had  
 **E** very single one of them cornered and helpless, it is they who now have a mission.  
 **T** hey roam in nightly search to bring the heartless beast to justice;  
 **H** unt down the hunter – he must not go unpunished. But every so often, despite their best  
 **E** fforts, another poor child is taken, cornered and helpless like they were,  
 **M** ercilessly snuffed out by a sharp, cold slash and in a spray of violent violet—

_y_ oung, lost souls, hapless victims  
 _o_ f a cruel bloodlust, cry for aid, looking  
 _u_ p to see Big Sister reach out to them.

_c_ ome with me, she gently implores,  
 _a_ nd know that you will  
 _n_ ever be alone again,  
 _’_ cause I promise  
 _t_ o help you through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Creative Writing class a couple months ago, so I apologize if it seems a bit flowery. That said, I did decide I liked it enough to share it with the Internet. Let me know if you agree.


End file.
